Lisa Valentine
Lisa Valentine is a Pop Star and previously starred in the TV series "Lisa Mermaid". She has an album called "All Grown Up". Character's Backstory Lisa used to be on a show called "Lisa Mermaid" with her best friend Aria. All of Lisa's decisions were made for her, prior her wish to 'change her look' and thusly making your music videos, and that is also why when she stands up and speaks back to her mother, Carlotta Valentine, she is appalled. Personality and Characteristics She is very outgoing, but she does care about what other people have to say about her. She cares for her friends and doesn't like to be controlled by other people, especially when it comes to her friends and career. One of her biggest pet peeves is when someone is late to an event. Appearance Lisa has a pink ponytail and light skin. She has heavy black eye make-up and lipstick and an off-white and black-gray cropped top. She wears three necklaces: two gold and one silver. Lisa's original hair color was blonde. Character Relationships Aria Sheridan She and Aria starred on "Lisa Mermaid" together. Aria is Lisa's best and closest friend since they were on Lisa Mermaid. Carlotta Valentine Carlotta is Lisa's mother and previous "mama-ger". They are not on good terms ever since Lisa rebelled and moved out of her house. Your Character Your Character convinces Lisa to leave her old kid-friendly image behind and be the person she wants to be. She looks up to them as an older sibling and friend. At your probational hearing, she acts as one of their witnesses and speaks about how she is grateful for teaching her what it means to be an adult. You can date Lisa in Amour. Princess Ilyria Lisa finds Ilyria extremely annoying upon meeting her, but soon comes to terms with her. Lisa even becomes protective of Ilyria from Carlotta, who was trying to use her to gain more money and fame. Ethan Blake Lisa and Ethan met prior to your character's enrollment at Hollywood U. In the quest 'Power Brunch', Lisa mentions how she always has time for Ethan after he helped her through what she refers to as the 'Acne Crisis of 2013' by introducing her to a make-up artist. Discography * "Afterschool Romance" - a song from an album she released when she was a preteen, still trying to find her voice. ** "We were waiting afterschool, trying too hard to look cool!" "I saw you across the quad, thought that you were pretty hot!" "You asked me for a dance, it was an aaafterschool romaaaance!" * "Kiss, Kiss" - Lisa's new single released during the New Year's Eve quest. ** "I walk in looking like this, this! And babe I know you wanna kiss, kiss!" * The Lisa Mermaid Theme Song - the theme song from the show Lisa Mermaid. She sings it together with her best friend, Aria. ** "The world is full of scary stuff..." "But together we are really tough..." "So many fish in the sea..." "But all we need is you and me." "Our friendship will never fade... it’s Lisa Meeeermaaaaid." * Fairy Kingdom Formal song - the song Lisa sang at the Fairy Kingdom Formal. ** "You think I'm a breakable little girl" "In a breakable little world" "But someday I'll break free!!!" * The song she sings at your engagement party to Chris. ** "Lovin' you was never easy, but I just can't seem to walk away," "We got fireworks together, I wanna' wake up next to you every day!" * "Dying to Live" - the first song Lisa had collaborated with Masika during the main quest Finding Harmony to earn the coveted Gossy Award. * "Grown-Up" - the song your character does the music video for. ** "People say it's just a stage..." "Growing up in Hollywood is all the rage..." "But now it's time to turn that page!" Filmography * Lisa Mermaid (TV show) - played the titular character, Lisa Mermaid. It was a very kid-friendly show, and Lisa's been trying to shake the good girl image ever since. * Clash at Sunset (your character's movie) - played Brianne, one of the main characters. After growing up within the lead-lined walls of a fallout shelter, she's enjoying the freedom of the outside world... But that also means she's unaware of the dangers all around her! Can she adapt in time to survive? Pictures Lisa_fullbody.png‎|Lisa's full normal outfit Sci-Fi Lisa.png|"Sci-Fi Lisa," one of Lisa's Makeover outfits Showtime Lisa.png|"Showtime Lisa," one of Lisa's Makeover outfits Red_Carpet_Lisa.jpg|"Red Carpet Lisa," one of Lisa's Makeover outfits Lisa's world tour.png|Ad for Lisa's quest, Lisa's World Tour, showing Lisa wearing the level 25 Pop Star outfit Consists Of Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Silver Circle Category:Datable Characters Category:Recruitable Characters Category:Female